Clothes out
by Chachos Bane
Summary: —La verdad aún sigo sin entender es como ustedes dos terminaron así. —¿De que hablas, vaca estúpida? No estamos tan mal. —¿Entonces porque está echando tu ropa para afuera?


_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

**[N/A: Y quitando las telarañas de este hermoso fandom bebé, precioso, hermoso (?), me he decidido a pasarme por aquí otra vez. Sinceramente amo y siempre amaré este manga/anime y a todo su fandom (aunque la mayoría sean fujoshis (?), solo aclaro que no tengo nada encontra de ello xD), tal vez no ande mucho que digamos, pero sí traeré algunas viejas historias con las que comencé aquí y tuve que borrar para poderlas editar de forma más decente y algunas otras nuevas (esta historia es nueva lol) pero no es tan larga como las antiguas que tengo en edición uwu. **

**Como siempre, solo advierto que será una historia 5986/GokuHaru porque YOLO y los amo (?)**

**Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Limpió algo de sudor que había en su frente tras haber colocado la última caja sobré la mesita de la sala. Tomó asiento mientras bebía agua y luego miraba por la ventana. Definitivamente era una bonita vista en aquel apartamento que ahora sería su hogar. Definitivamente las calles rústicas de la bella Italia eran una hermosa vista que se volvería su panorama favorito. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo ponerse de pie e ir a darle un caluroso abrazo al chico con el que ahora viviría. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de _él, _sino de una peculiar mujer completamente calva, salvo el flequillo que cubría su frente.

— ¡¿Hahi!? ¿Necesitabas algo? —cuestionó aquella joven ante la repentina presencia de la otra mujer.

— ¿Uhm? —como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de la existencia de la castaña, hizo una reverencia—. Solo venia por unas cosas que había olvidado y a dejar la copia de la llave a Hayato.

Haru atenta a cada movimiento de la otra muchacha solo asintió y tomó la llave mientras la observaba entrar y salir con algunas bolsas y al final solo una maleta mediana. Definitivamente Gokudera tenía amistades muy, muy extrañas, aunque sabía que esa chica fue algo más que una amiga. Aquella mujer a travezo el umbral del apartamento y antes de irse se giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con Haru.

— ¿Podrías decirle a Hayato algo de mi parte? —Miura sin saber mucho solo asintió—. Dile que muchas gracias, y que Shittopi–chan está eternamente agradecida con él, y que estoy orgullosa de que _alguien_ por fin este a su lado. Por favor cuida de Hayato.

Sin más aquella extravagante —y guapa— mujer abandonó el apartamento dejando a una Haru completamente atónita. Las piernas de la muchacha reaccionaron automáticamente y volvió a quedar en aquel sofá, procesando todo aquello que acababa de suceder. Inhalo y exhalo. Y sus mejillas poco a poco fueron tornándose de un color carmín acompañados por un pequeño tic en su ceja.

Y no precisamente por sentirse avergonzada.

No muy lejos de aquellos apartamentos, se encontraban dos figuras masculinas caminando tranquilamente. Uno comiendo un trozo de chocolate mientras el otro iba con un cigarrillo en los labios. Si sus "yo" de diez años atrás se vieran, estarían diciendo que estaban locos como para llevarse demasiado bien el guardián del trueno y la tormenta.

—No era necesario que vinieras, vaca estupida.

—Creo que no entiendes que le prometí a Haru–san que vendría a visitarla en cuanto se instalara en su nuevo hogar, aunque estuvieras tú, estupidera.

Y bueno, algunas costumbres no se perdían del todo.

Después unos cuantos insultos, ambos muchachos siguieron su andar, conversaron y luego el joven Bovino soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Aun no entiendo, como es que al final Haru-san y tú…—sudo un poco al sentir la mirada poco amigable de Gokudera sobre el—. No lo tomes a mal, sinceramente nadie, absolutamente nadie se esperaba que ustedes dos terminaran juntos, teniendo en cuenta que hace diez años se llevaban horrible y que aún hay ocasiones en las que discuten igual o peor.

— ¿De qué hablas? No estamos tan mal. —respondió el guardián de la tormenta.

— ¿Entonces porque está lanzando tu ropa desde el segundo piso?—añadió Lambo mientras señalaba en dirección a la entrada de aquellos apartamentos.

—No digas tonterías vaca estúpida.

Creyendo que se trataba de alguna de las bromas de Lambo, no se había ni molestado en si quiera asomarse, hasta que pudo notar que en el semblante del joven Bovino no había rastro de burla o malicia. Y contra todo pronóstico, se fue girando de poco a poco, como en esas películas de suspenso y terror donde sabes que algo terrible te espera si volteas. Y sí, allí se encontraba aquella _mujer estúpida, _lanzando su ropa desde la planta alta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvide que tenía algo que hacer. —menciono Lambo, quien solamente quería evitar ver por lo que Gokudera iba a enfrentarse, sin duda algo que jamás le desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a algún enemigo—. Mándale saludos de mi parte a Haru-san.

Y sin más aquel chico vaca regresó por dónde venían.

— ¡Vaca cobarde! —mustió entre dientes.

Gokudera estaría mintiendo si diría que no estaba preocupado, tanto por su integridad física y mental. Con el paso de los años, aprendió que ni el mafioso más temido de todos se iguala a la ira de una mujer. Suspiro nuevamente y se desordenó el cabello. Ya se encontraba en la boca del lobo. Subió por las escaleras y entro al ver la puerta abierta para encontrarse con una Haru en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos y una mezcla extraña de un puchero debido a sus mejillas enfiladas.

Y haciendo uso de su lado racional para no gritarle, dijo:

—Me podrías explicar, ¿qué sucede, mujer?

Y el guardián de la tormenta podría jurar que sintió muy vívidamente como la mirada de aquella mujer lo cortaba y se desangraba lentamente. Por su lado, Haru se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un bufido. Admitía que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos de celos e ira, no le gustaba sentirse así, pues sabía que Gokudera hacía mucho tiempo no tenía ya nada que ver con la mujer que hace pocas horas sacó sus cosas de la que ahora era su reciente hogar. Quería gritarle, echarle en cara y saber el porqué Shitt-P estaba saliendo de esa casa justo ese día. Si, estaba enterada de que ellos habían acabado su relación —l su extraño amorío—, en buenos términos y que en lo que ella buscaba nuevo lugar donde quedarse se seguiría quedando en ese mismo apartamento. Y entendía de cierto modo, qué hay veces que se te suelen olvidar cosas por el echo de que no puedes llevarlas todas los mismos días y debes volver por ellas, más el elemento plus de devolverle la réplica de la llave de la casa. Haru soltó aire ante la mirada expectante de Gokudera.

—Haru de verdad se disculpa por lanzar la ropa de Hayato allá afuera, pero…—bueno, al menos no habría gritos, pensó Gokudera—. Hace un rato, tuve un encuentro con Shittopi–chan.

Con que eso era…

El joven tomó asiento a su lado, recargándose y tapándose parte de la cara con una mano, Miura lo miro extrañada y más al notar como este se comenzaba a reír.

— ¡Haru no entiende que es tan gracioso!—protestó propinándole golpecitos en los brazos masculinos.

La risa del mitad italiano fue cesando de poco a poco, al grado de que se limpió un pende lagrimillas provocadas por la risa.

— ¿Te dio uno de tus ataques de celos mezclados con ira? —al no recibir respuesta de la muchacha supo que así fue. Suspiro sonoramente y froto el puente de su nariz, definitivamente está mujer se lo ponía difícil sin que ella lo supiera—. Esto lo dire una sola vez, lo qué pasó con Shitt-P hace mucho que ya fue, sabes que quedamos en buenos términos, y cuando adquirí este lugar, ella no tenía donde ir y yo aun no te pedía que vinieras a vivir conmigo por que pensé que me tomarías por un loco.

Y bueno, Gokudera tenía razón en todos los puntos. Cuando todo aquello pasó, ellos apenas y comenzaban a tratarse y verse de otro modo que no fuera _estupidera _y _mujer estupida_. Se comenzaron a tratar como Hayato y Haru, cosa muy poco común. Cuando habían formalizado su relación media base Vongola se fue de cabeza, exceptuando a su décimo líder, Reborn y Yamamoto. Tiempo después, Gokudera estuvo de un humor de perros debido a que se martirizaba mentalmente en su situación con Haru, quería que vivieran juntos, en aquel apartamento que había adquirido hace dos años pensando en compartirlo únicamente con ella, con _su mujer estupida, _pero el solo hecho de pensar en que Miura declinara su propuesta lo ponía irritante.

—Nunca te lo dije del todo claro, cuando adquirí este lugar…—hizo una pausa, formulando las palabras correctas que iba a decir—. Lo hice pensando en ti, ya sabes…para compartirlo contigo.

Y aquello era algo de lo que ella no tenía conocimiento alguno, todo rastro de reproche desaprecio tras escuchar lo que el muchacho mitad italiano le acababa de confesar. Si, lo creía un loco, pero siempre era mejor cuando dos locos se entendían y estaban allí para ellos mismos. Lo abrazo, refugiándose en su pecho al grado de que ambos terminaron recostados en aquel sofá. Gokudera por su parte no esperaba aquella reacción, más sin embargo al ver el sonrojado rostro de la fémina, algo dentro en su interior se hablando.

—Shittopi–Chan me dejo un recado para ti. —añadió sorpresivamente, pues casi olvidaba ese pequeño detalle—. Ella dijo que estaba muy agradecida con Hayato, dejó la réplica de la llave del apartamento y también dijo que…Shittopi–Chan estaba feliz de que Hayato encontrara a alguien que estuviera a tu lado.

Gokudera mentiría si dijera que aquel mensaje no lo tomó desprevenido. Shitt-P definitivamente era alguien admirable, ocupó un lugar en su corazón cuando él sabía de antemano en que no tendría alguna oportunidad con Miura —por su enamoramiento no correspondido con el décimo—, así que comenzó un tipo de relación extraña y cómoda con Shitt–P, pero la guardiana de los Simon sabía más de lo que sucedía con el guardián de la tormenta, la quería y le tenía gran aprecio, sí, pero no la amaba como ella a él y a sí misma. No como amaba a Haru Miura.

—Sigues siendo una _mujer estúpida. —_le dijo, y no como en aquellos tiempos con el afán de insultarle y hacerle sentir mal, sino con cariño y colocando su mano en la cabeza de Haru mientras despeinaba sus cabellos castaños.

—Cierra la boca, _estupidera. _—puntualizó ella.

Y siendo la primera en tomar la iniciativa, solo acercó un poco más su rostro para darle un ligero rose de labios al guardián de la tormenta, mientras que este la tomaba del rostro para profundizar la unión de sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Muchas veces se dice que volvemos al lugar donde fuimos felices, y pues bueno, yo estoy aquí (?)**

**Y solo para aclarar, Shittopi-Chan es un personaje que me encanta, y quise ponerla como parte de la historia, no como "la mala", la amo demasiado como para ponerla de "intermedio" entre estos dos uwu**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este oneshot que se supone sería solo una viñeta y bueno, una cosa siempre lleva a otra xD**

**Sin más, me despido~~**

_**~Chachos Bane~**_


End file.
